Thorn
Thorn was a red male dragon, bonded to Murtagh. He was trained to fight by Shruikan, and by the time of the Battle of The Burning Plains could breathe fire. Thorn was very skilled at aerial combat, being able to hold his own against Saphira even when he was severely injured. Physical Description Thorn was a stocky, compact dragon with very strong muscles and limbs for his size. He was smaller than Saphira, most likely because he was younger, but sturdier in build, with thicker legs. Thorn's eyes and hide were a sparkling ruby color, while his talons, teeth and neck spikes were all snow white. He had two cheek spikes, fewer than either Saphira or Glaedr, and wide, crescent shaped horns. His red eyes were split by black, vertical pupils. While Saphira was built for flying, Thorn's bulky shape seems to favor physical combat over speed. Thorn's size is due to Galbatorix using magic on him, but why he has such stout limbs compared to this size is unknown. It could be that Galbatorix purposefully emphasized his bulk to make him a stronger fighter when he was increasing his size. It is also possible that male dragons, or those that are red, tend to be more compact in build, regardless of their size. It could also be that individual dragons have bodies built for different purposes, much as humans' bodies are suited to different tasks, and Thorn is the kind of dragon made for strength. Personality Both Thorn and Murtagh were unwilling servants of Galbatorix, but it is not known how Thorn feels about his and Murtagh's predicament. It is believed by fans that Thorn is not evil and deserves to be set free from Galbatorix. Eldest implies that Murtagh and Thorn argued over letting Eragon escape during the Battle of The Burning Plains. Otherwise, Thorn has not spoken. Though it is possible that Thorn may have politely persuaded Murtagh to release Eragon and Saphira for the sake of the Varden (highly likely), or Murtagh wanted to release Eragon and Saphira, but Thorn tried and failed to convinced him otherwise (unlikely). During Brisingr, a vast, puzzled sadness appears in Thorn's eyes, implying that he regrets his position and considers himself a victim. And maybe plans to help Saphira in the destruction of Galbatorix. How is he so big? Thorn has grown much faster than Saphira has ever since they both hatched. Saphira grew at a natural pace compared with Thorn who has grown much faster since he hatched for Murtagh shortly after the Battle in Tronjheim. His growth is due to Edlunari supplied by Galbatorix. As revealed by Arya, Thorn's growth was probably enhanced by Galbatorix to make him more dangerous at a younger age. This should be considered the most likely answer at this point, but it is possible there is another answer. When Murtagh and Thorn entered into battle with Eragon and Saphira for the second time Thorn was much bigger than he should have been for a dragon of his age. (It is not precise on his age.) Saphira comments during this battle that Thorn had grown another four feet in the short space of time from their last battle. A less likely idea that many fans have speculated is that Thorn may have hatched earlier and Murtagh may have been a Dragon Rider when he met Eragon at first. It was not stated how big Thorn was in his battle with Oromis and Glaedr but if he continues to grow at his pace then he might grow much much bigger than Saphira. Speculated romance While some fans assume that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is implied at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaësia anymore. This could also help further the relationship between Eragon and Arya, including Murtagh and Nasuada. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Servants of Galabatorix es:Espina